


Please Pick Something

by Incoherentbabblings



Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [19]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Innuendo, Minor Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Shopping, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherentbabblings/pseuds/Incoherentbabblings
Summary: Bruce and Selina are getting married, so Stephanie needs a nice outfit. Tim goes along because, at the end of the day, he's actually a pretty decent boyfriend. He just wishes she would picksomething.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Please Pick Something

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> _"In your dreams pretty boy."_

“So, why did you bring me along?”

“Weddings are a big deal, boy wonder. And I want to look good next to you.”

“You always look beautiful.”

Stephanie’s smiley face peered around the curtain. “Only in your dreams, pretty boy. But thank you.”

Tim perked up, “Welcome!”

“But this is different. We need to look like a unit.”

“We need to match?”

“Within reason.”

Tim laughed loudly, disturbing the other shoppers, and Stephanie’ grin disappeared round the other side. He was being a good boyfriend, carrying Stephanie’s shopping bags, patiently standing outside the dressing room as she flung dress after dress over the curtain railing. Soon enough she poked her head back around the fabric, hair tousled from all the dresses she’d tried on.

“Do you know what colour Selina’s flowers are going to be?”

Tim looked down at a sequined monstrosity she had dismissed immediately that he loosely held. It was orange. He wasn’t sure he had ever seen Stephanie in anything orange before. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to.

“…Blue?” he guessed.

“Blue?” she asked, incredulous. With one eyebrow raised, Tim knew she wasn’t having it.

“White?”

She narrowed her eyes. “You don’t know do you?”

“No.”

She huffed, tugging the curtain shut again. Two dresses that he didn’t get to see later, Tim heard Stephanie sigh, defeated.

“I think today is a bust Tim.”

He shrugged, picking up the assorted dresses sheepishly, handing them over to an assistant.

“Never mind Steph, we have time.”

“Yeah but…” She emerged, wearing a casual little white sun dress. She tugged a strap into place and grabbed her little bag, slinging it on her shoulder. “I don’t want to let the side down.”

Tim handed her one shopping bag, then took her hand. “No, no. Don’t even let yourself go there.”

“Well, I can’t turn up in a paper bag.”

“Let Alfred pick you something,” Tim said as they made their way through the department store. Something caught Stephanie’s eye and she tugged them over to the lingerie section. Tim gulped, but tried to stay focused. “He has good taste. And it’ll fit if you give him your measurements. He buys us all our nice stuff.”

“So, I can see. But you know I like to do things myself,” she muttered, inspecting some plain t-shirt bras. Tim hovered, not sure what to do with himself. He politely stared at the back of Steph’s blonde head, deliberately ignoring the underwear that surrounded them.

“You can go for a wander, Tim,” she excused him. “I’m not gonna make you…” she paused, a twinkle coming into her eye. “Actually.”

“Huh?”

She twirled around, skirt flouncing around her thighs. “Go pick me a bra you like.”

Tim blinked.

“Why are you like this.”

“It’s not a punishment Tim. Go on!” she laughed, mood improved. “I’ll wear it on a date night.”

Tim blinked again, then dutifully wobbled off. Sadistically, Stephanie laughed. It was always easy to get him worked up, he was just too much of a gentleman to do it unprompted. She stared at a duo black and white pair for a good five minutes until Tim returned, thrusting a hanger into her hand. His face was flushed pink, but Stephanie was delighted.

“Oh! Strappy!”

Tim’s pink skin turned red, his ears looking sunburned he was so embarrassed. Stephanie ignored it - and the fact that he was holding his breath - and inspected the piece. Nodding approvingly, she looked up across the space, catching the eye of a floor assistant.

“Excuse me, I’m sorry, but does this have any matching bottoms?”

Tim turned purple.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Tumblr the 2nd of August 2020.


End file.
